


Whispers in the Dark

by OnyxCrimsonBlur



Category: Gears of War (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxCrimsonBlur/pseuds/OnyxCrimsonBlur
Summary: JD is having trouble dealing with the aftermath of Del and what happened in his past. Maybe some quiet company will help.*Spoilers for Gears 5
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Whispers in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> My take of progress for reconciliation between JD and Marcus after the events of Gears 5. 
> 
> I figure it would go this way since neither are really good at feelings, expressing them anyway, and sometimes a son just needs his father no matter in what capacity.

He jolted awake, blue eyes wide in the dark room, a sheen of sweat coating his brow. Time was meaningless, fleeting, abstract. Every creak made him shiver, the ringing still sounded in his ears from so long ago. Nothing made sense anymore, and it never would again. Warm feet hit the cold floor, a heavy heart and weary eyes gazed on beyond the images of worn photographs. This is where he would break down. Not in front of others, not with others, but here and here alone.

Del’s tags felt heavy in his hands, fingers numb, as soundless cries filled the room. He traced a worn hand down his scarred face as silent tears fell to the floor. He was powerless to save his friend and he felt powerless in everything. JD fell on autopilot, his feet taking him to the door, out of the room and down the hall. His body quaked, mind fractured as he relived his nightmares even in his waking state. Cries of people he couldn’t save, the clash of metal, the heat and burning sensations as he finally gave way to blissful nothingness.

His arm complained at the memory, searing hot fire scalding up his arm as he grunted and pressed the button for pain relief. He finally made it to his destination, the door looking bigger by the second as he raised his shaking fist to knock. His knuckles wrapped loudly, the sound echoing throughout the hall and a grumble resounded from the other side.

Booted feet clunked against the wooden floor, the door opening with a soft woosh to reveal the worn face of his father. JD looked into those blue eyes that mirrored his own and felt like a child again, he quickly looked down and cleared his throat.

“I ...” He tried, he did, but the words just wouldn’t come. He’d never been good at this, emotions, dealing with them. It must’ve been a family trait.

JD looked down at his uninjured arm to see worn fingers grasp around it and gently pull him into the room. Of course, his dad was up at all hours, it made sense from what he could remember. Marcus never slept much, he figured it was due to his own memories.

He settled into the chair, the worn fabric a tad comforting and the clink of glass broke him out of his thoughts to see his dad sit in the chair across from him working on something new, his own drink next to him.

This was enough, it was what he needed. Just to spend some time away from his thoughts, his turmoil, the whispers in the dark of guilt and shame.

“Whatcha working on dad?”

Something to pass the waking hours and maybe heal the wounds …


End file.
